


Logical Fever

by Space_Angel1, TerraBrownWriter, xNinjaGurl50



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Hybrid Snake, Like the famILY they are, M/M, RP, Roman is very helpful, Sequel, Sick Logan Sanders, So is Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Venomous Snake, Virgil is totally in love, blood transfusion, it's adorable, making it up as we go, they all love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Angel1/pseuds/Space_Angel1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: Taking place a week after "Deceit and Hyde" Logan has a miss hap with a snake.





	1. Analogical Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Hope you enjoy it. We are making this up as we go but doesn't everyone? Well have a nice day and happy reading!-Terra
> 
> Also, please DO NOT use this as a guide for dealing with deadly snake bites. Please always, always, ALWAYS seek professional medical attention if you or someone else has been bitten by what you suspect to be a venomous snake. Thank you! Stay safe and enjoy! -Space_Lover

Logan woke up on the couch. He groans as he sits up. He was happy to give Patton his room for recovery, but a week was pushing it and his back was not appreciating it. He goes into the kitchen and starts the coffee. It had been a week sense it happen and most of their physical wounds were healed. Patton emotional wounds were taking long though. He still won't enter his room and apologizes after every miss touch. There was also that time he went into a panic after Roman joke about switching emotions with him. We all gave Roman a slap upside the head and he apologized. It doesn't look like Patton is going to switch emotions any time soon. _'Might be for the best.'_ Logan thinks. He sips his coffee and waits for the others to wake.

 

Virgil groans and rolls over, realizing he's wide awake. He looks around his room, growing bored quickly. He grabs his phone and starts checking his social medias, but nothing's changed since he last checked it a few hours ago when he had woken up for the third time last night. He heaves himself up, grabs his hoodie and makes his way out to the commons. The smell of coffee greets him as he spies Logan in the kitchen. "Hey, Lo." Virgil says, descending the stairs and entering the kitchen.

 

Logan looks up from a book that he was reading. "Greetings Virgil, how did you sleep?" He slides a cup of coffee to Virgil.

 

Virgil gratefully takes the mug. "Meh." He answers. "Same old." He takes a slow sip of the coffee. "Kept waking up for no reason..."

 

Logan nods his head then pops his back. "I can go do some research. See if I can find anything to help you sleep."

 

Virgil shakes his head. "Nah. You've done enough for all of us this past week. You need to rest." he says. Then he smirks, taking Logan's mug from him and setting it down on the counter. He grabs Logan's hand and sinks out, taking Logan with him. They rise up in Virgil's room as he pushes Logan onto his bed. "Sleep." he says. "You were the one who said sleep was required to be productive." he says with a wink.

 

"Virgil I can't sleep now it will throw off my whole schedule. Not to mention how am I supposed to be productive if I'm sleeping the day away?" Logan gets up from the bed. "There is just too much that needs to be done. Chores, working on Thomas video schedule, checking in on Patton recovery-"

 

Virgil stands in the middle of the room smiling. "Do you know how cute you are when you get in a tangent?"

 

Logan stops. Takes a second to compose himself and then starts again. "Well in any case I think I have made my point." He checks his watch. "Now if excuse me Patton should be up now, and I promise I would help him with breakfast." Logan tries to leave Virgil room.

 

Virgil steps in front of the door. "Uh uh." he says smirking, then waves a hand in front of Logan's face. "You are verrryyyyyy sleeeeeeeeeepyyyyyyyy..." he draws out, delighting in Logan's expression of '#done'.

 

Logan pinches his nose in frustration. "Virgil, I don't have time for this. Patton is expecting me, please move."

 

"You go sleep. I'll check on him, though I'm sure the love bitten snake already has." he says with a chuckle then points to the bed. "Go."

 

"Virgil" He sighs "Fine I'll go to bed but wake me in 2 hours!" Logan walks over to the bed and gets in making himself comfortable.

 

"Will do!" Virgil calls before heading out the door. He stays a few moments, listening to make sure the logical trait actually stays in bed before making his way to Logan's room. He gives a small knock.

 

"Come in!" Nemo's voice calls from behind the door.

 

'Typical' Virgil thinks with a smirk. Nemo as hardly left Patton's side all week. The love bug must of got him good.

 

"Hey Pat! Nee." he says, mock bowing at the half snake. Nemo just rolls his eyes.

 

Patton waved at Virgil after putting on his shoes. "Hey kiddo, I was just about to come down and make breakfast. Have you seen Logan? He usually checks on me by now."

 

"Uhh... Actually, I sent him back to bed." Virgil says with a shrug. "Took some convincing, but I think he needs it." Virgil says with a smile. "Where's Roman?"

 

"Hmm yeah he has been working hard and he doesn't say it, but I know that couch is killing his back. I feel bad taking his room from him." Patton rubs the back of his neck. "As for Roman I just woke up 10 minutes ago, so I haven't seen him. my best guess is bed or shower."

 

Virgil nods. "Will you all be okay with Logan and I disappear for a couple hours?"

 

Nemo raises a brow at Virgil with a knowing look, causing the emo trait to blush slightly. "Shatup!" Virgil says.

 

"I didn't say anything." Nemo smirks.

 

"Of course, kiddo! but where are you going?" Patton asked.

 

"Back to bed. I didn't sleep well last night." Virgil says as Nemo snickers. "SHUT YOUR PYTHON MOUTH!" Virgil glares at Nemo, causing the other to burst out with laughter. Virgil scowls. "Get that out of your head this instant!" Nemo just laughs louder. Patton starts laughing to at how fluster Virgil is getting.

 

"I!" he says, wiping away tears from laughing too hard. "I ship it!"

 

Virgil hisses. "THERE'S NOTHING HERE TO SHIP!" He exclaims before turning around and running 'straight' into Roman's chest. "Oomf! Hey!" Virgil glares at Roman, who looks at Nemo. 

 

"I was summoned by the sound of shipping?" Roman says with a smirk as Virgil pushes past.

 

"GO ANALOGICAL!" Nemo shouts before Virgil disappears into his room. 

 

"Those guys are insane." Virgil mutters to himself, leaning against the door. He gets up and moves over to the bed.

 

Logan sat up. "Virgil, I thought you were checking on Patton? Is something wrong? Do I need to-"

 

"Shush. Everyone's fine. I'm just tired so I came back to sleep." Virgil says.

 

"Ah well in that case I will let you sleep. Your bed doesn't fit two people for maximum comfort (It totally does) and I would hate for you to lose anymore sleep because of it." Logan tries to get out of bed.

 

"NO!" Virgil says, jumping on top of Logan on the bed, glad the dark hides his blush. He has Logan's arms pinned down, not knowing what to do. So, he does the most logical thing. He lays on top of Logan. Yup. Hiiiiighly logical...

 

Logan glad that it's dark in Virgil room or else he would see the huge blush that was forming on his face for some reason. ' _Embarrassment it must be embarrassment'_ Logan thinks. "V-Virgil get off me!" Why is his heart racing?

 

Virgil hums, hearing Logan's heart racing. He smirks. "No." he says, curling up around Logan, clearly not moving anytime soon.

 

Logan sighs, he was hoping to sneak out while Virgil wasn't looking and work on Thomas schedule, but it doesn't look like that is happening anytime soon. "Fine I give up, you win. Now, seeing as you have my arms pin can you take my glasses off? Or you know you could get off me."

 

Virgil sits up, still sitting on Logan, taking his glasses and gently setting them on the bed side table. He scoots up a bit before resting his head under Logan's chin, humming happily.

 

"Thank you, is there anything I can do to help you sleep easier?" Logan asked feeling at ease with Virgil body heat.

 

Virgil shakes his head no. He shifts a bit until he's comfortable as he thinks about how much he admires the side he's currently laying on top of. How he cares for the others. How he pushes himself to do so. How he holds himself, not arrogantly like Roman, but not slouching like himself, just sure of himself. How his brows furrow and eyes narrow when he's observing something or trying to solve a problem. How his eyes light up when he talks about something that interests him. How melodic his voice is as he does so, how- wait. When did he start massaging Logan's head? Oh well. Too late to go back now.

 

Logan is confused on why Virgil is massaging his head right now if his goal is to sleep, but if this somehow does help him then he won't complain. Also, it feels really good and he doesn't know why. Logan finds himself relaxing and leaning into the touch as he closes his eyes. Before he knows it he out like a light. Virgil's hand eventually slows as he drifts off, Logan's presence comforting him and helping him to sleep without interruption. Nemo quietly sneaks in, taking a quick picture of the two and sending it to Patton and Roman. He looks back at them before leaving and smiles. "Sweet dreams, you two." he says before disappearing.


	2. Tumble

Virgil is the first awake, slowly becoming conscious. He smiles as he remembers his dream of Logan falling asleep in his bed, "cuddling" him (more like Virgil cuddling Logan and Logan just sighing and going along with it) when a light snore to his left lets him know that it wasn't a dream. He gazes softly at Logan's face, memorizing how peaceful the other side looks in slumber.

 

Virgil phone vibrates when he looks at his phone he sees a text from Patton. "Hey kiddo I hope this doesn't wake you up, but I wanted to let you know that Roman is taking me and Nemo on a panic in the imagination for a while. So, you'll have the whole place to yourself. I left some leftover breakfast in the fridge for ya and Logan. I hope you have a nice rest and see you later!"

 

Virgil texts back, "Nah, I was already awake. Thanks Pat! Enjoy you're picnic!" he sends the text then lays his phone down and sighs, glancing over at Logan, hair askew. He smiles fondly. How did his feelings for the logical trait grow so much in the past week? Maybe it was the sharpness of his jaw? His perfectly set cheek bones? Or the curve of his shoulders? Or-

 

Logan groans as he slowly wakes up. He had to admit he felt well rested not that he would stay that out loud. He slowly opens his eye seeing a blur of a person in purple. "Greeting Virgil did you sleep well?"

 

 _'Ack. How did I forget how beautiful his voice is?'_ Virgil questions himself. "Ya." he answers. He places a hand on the side of the other's face stroking his thumb along Logan's cheek. "How about you?"

 

Logan felt himself blushing again, doesn't really know why. This action isn't embarrassing so that not it. He blinks "It was satisfactory, thank you." Logan sat up stretching. "What time is it?'

 

Virgil smiles at Logan before bringing up his phone "10:30" he reads. "Patton sent me a text saying Roman was taking him and Nemo to the imagination for a picnic, and that there's leftovers from breakfast in the fridge."

 

"Ah well good I haven't wasted the whole morning. It's also nice to see Patton enjoying himself. Well" Logan got out of bed "Like I've said before there is a lot of work to be done and-" Logan slam head first into Virgil bedroom door forgetting that he didn't have his glasses on.

 

"Logan!" Virgil exclaims, immediately by his side. "Are you okay!?" he asks worriedly.

 

Logan rubs his head. "I'm alright a miss hap on my part. Virgil where did you put my glasses? He asked, now that was embarrassing yet he didn't blush. Logan makes a mental note about it, maybe he can do some research on why people blush.

 

Virgil nods and gets up to grab Logan's glasses. "Here." he says, handing them to the logical side, watching him carefully for any sign of hidden injury.

 

Logan puts on his glasses and studies Virgil face expression. "I'm fine really, come on I'm hungry, let's go have breakfast." Logan goes and opens the door and walks out making his way down to the kitchen.

 

Virgil follows him, opting to sit on the counter and watch as Logan reheats the food. "So... What do you feel like doing today?" Virgil eventually asks.

 

Logan puts the plate of pancakes in the microwave. "It's not a matter of what 'I feel like doing' as more of what 'I need to get done'. Thomas is behind schedule and that needs to be fixed. I'm sure that is one of the reasons that you are feeling too anxious to sleep." Logan pulls the plate out of the microwave and sits at the table.

 

Virgil shrugs. "I don't really feel anxious or anything... That stuff can wait one more day, right?" Virgil asks, flashing Logan a charming smile. Wait. Did he just- flirt. With Logan. Okay... He furiously digs through his mind to find those flirting and dating lessons Roman had given him. He's rolled his eyes at them at the time, but now he was grateful.

 

 _'That’s odd usually Virgil hates being behind schedule. He always on Thomas's case about it. Saying we was disappointing his fans.'_ Logan thought. "Virgil are you alright?" Concern in his voice.

 

"Hmm?" Virgil asks, suddenly getting dragged out of his thoughts. "Oh, ya! Peachy!" he says holding up an 'ok'. He mentally kicks himself. Wtf does that expression even mean?

 

Logan pulled out his notecards and starts flipping through them until he lands on the one he was looking for. "Ah 'feeling peachy' a phrase that means to be good as in happy or in good mood. Well if you say so." Logan puts his cards away and continues to eat.

 

Virgil chuckles. Logan's the only one that can make him feel like less of an idiot. He slides off the counter and sneaks up behind Logan, quickly snatching a pancake from the logical side's plate.

 

"Virgil if you're hungry then go make your own" Logan said but not really caring. He made too many anyway.

 

"Nahhhhhh." Virgil says with a grin before taking a bite of it. He thinks for a moment. "Where's the Crofters?" he points out the missing item in Logan's breakfast.

 

Logan frustrating sigh "We're out, a certain airhead prince ate it all." Logan remember the day he found out about that. He was so angry. Virgil laughs before a crash sounds from upstairs. He screams and jumps closer to Logan,  _not_  hiding behind him. He carefully looks up the staircase, all senses on alert. Logan looks confusedly at the stairs. "You said the others went on a picnic?" Logan slowly got up from his chair. He makes his way to the stairs. "Stay behind me" he whispers. _'What could have made that sound? Was it the others? No can't be, I would have heard Patton laugh or Roman Grand entrance. So, what could it be?'_ Logan stops and takes a peak up stair.

 

Virgil nods and follows. There's a skitter from down the hall. They slowly make their way up the stairs, peaking around the corner and looking down the hall. "I don't see any- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Virgil falls back as something flies towards his face. A scaled rope coil around him. "What the?" but it's too late. Gravity has already stolen his weight. His head and back hit the edge of the stair with a thud. His body continues rolling down the steps. He can only lay there at the bottom in a daze, the danger noodle slithering away.

 

Logan runs down the stairs "Virgil are you alright?" Worry in his tone as he sits Virgil up.

 

"Owww... Hold on... My head..." Virgil says, grimacing and feeling the back of his head. "Ow. Oh nice. Nice headache. Ow." He rests his weight forward on his knees. Logan frown, he then picked up Virgil bridal style and slowly carrying him to the couch. Virgil can’t help but feel his face flush at the action, hiding his head under Logan’s chin so the logical trait can’t see his blush. “Uhh... thanks.” Virgil says, trying to play it cool while battling a throbbing headache.

 

Logan gently sets Virgil down. "It's no problem at all, I'll go get you some pain killers." Logan went into the kitchen coming back a few seconds later with the pills and cup of water. He hands them to Virgil in a smooth motion as he continues to move coming back a minute later with a pillow. He rests it behind Virgil head. "Is there anything else you might require?"

 

Now he really can't help it as his face grows red with how well Logan is taking care of him. "Umm..." ' _You,'_ he thinks. "N-no, I'm good. Thank you." He says with a shy smile before taking the pills and setting the glass down on the coffee table. He thinks for a moment. "Actually, can I have my phone and headphones from my room, please?"

 

Logan nods going up to his room getting his phone. He comes back down and hands it to him. "Alright, rest here I'm going to go find that snake and make sure it doesn't cause anymore problems. I'll have my phone on me let me know if you need anything thing." Starts walking off. Virgil laughs and nods, sending another wave of pain through his head. He lays down, putting his headphone on and remembering when they all saw the new snake for the first time. 

 

It was a Chrysopelea or flying snake. It's yellow and black pattern gave it away to being Nemo's snake. Technically, all five of the snakes inhabiting the mindscape were Nemo's but last week he only had four, Abyss, Equate, Pap, and Queenie, all themed after one of the sides respectively. Nemo, known as Deceit at the time, didn't have one until after an 'incident' resulting in the defeat of his dark side. This new snake still needed a name. But it had plenty of attitude. And loved to pull pranks with its special ability of 'flight'. At first it was funny, but now it's just a nuisance.

 

Virgil smiles as he thinks of Logan currently hunting the noodle down, just for him. He thinks of how Logan would be holding himself, spine 'straight', shoulders squared, jaw set, eyes taking in and analyzing every crevice, mind preparing for hundreds of scenarios. He remembers the look in Logan's eyes when he had rushed down the stairs, asking if he was alright. He remembers the feeling of being lifted by Logan's surprisingly strong arms. He remembers waking up next to him, gazing at his beautiful face. ' _Dang it.'_  Virgil thinks. ' _I'm in love.'_  The realization causes him to blush once more.

 

Logan walks down the hall looking for the snake. It takes a few minutes, but he ends up finding it. Logan knees down next to it. "Come here you little... winged snake?" Logan sentence turning into a question as he finally gets a good look at it. The snake turns and strikes biting his arm. Logan throw himself back as the snake let go and flew away leaving Logan alone in the hall. _'Shit_ ' he thinks _'it bit me!'_ Logan try to calm himself. _'Don't worry, none of Nemo snakes are poisonous. Yeah I'll fine'_ Logan got back up from the floor. Still looking at his arm. _'I should head back and get this clean.'_  

 

It takes a few minutes, but he makes it back going into the kitchen and cleaning his wound. He then goes back to the common room and sits down in his chair feeling out of breath. Virgil looks up as Logan enters the room. “Hey, Lo! Where’s the snake?” He asks. He notices how tired Logan suddenly looks as the logical trait sits down. Odd...

 

“It got away, I figured I'll leave it be for now. How is your head?" Logan try to ignore the headache that was forming. ' _It's not real'_ he thinks, just must still be paranoid about the snake bite.

 

Virgil frowned. Logan doesn’t just give up that easily. Especially with a task as simple as finding and moving a snake. Scratch that. That’s not an easy task. But still... “Better.” Virgil says, watching Logan carefully. The logical side’ breathing is becoming labored. Something is definitely wrong... “What happened?” Virgil asks.

 

"I will admit that I was caught off guard and it bit me, but don't worry it's not -." Logan stop groan as he curls up on himself. His head is pounding his heart felt like was going to explode. He was hot too hot, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

 

“Logan?” Virgil asks feeling very concern.

 

Logan tries to stand up, but his legs give out and falls to the ground. He gasps for air, but he can't get it. _'Why can't I breathe? What is happening?'._


	3. Milk a Snake

“LOGAN!” Virgil screams as he collapses. He races over, gently shaking Logan. “Logan!”  _'What do I do?'_ he asks himself. ' _Panic. Panic. PANIC!'_ He reaches up to feel Logan’s forehead. He’s burning up. He checks his pulse. It’s too light and unsteady. He’s obviously having issues breathing from the rapid gasps he’s making. “Lo? Come on! Please hold on!” He considers getting Nemo, but it would take too long to find them in the imagination and bring him back in time. He’ll have to do this on his own. He lifts Logan up the best he can and makes his way to his room. He brings Logan to the bathroom and sets him down on the floor then starts the tub, filling it with lukewarm water to help counteract the fever. He comes back to Logan. “Hey.” He says, beginning to slide Logan’s shirt off. “I made a bath for you. It’ll help keep your temperature down.”

 

Logan shakes his head he can't breathe, he can't speak, he can't even keep his eyes open. He shakily reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone and throws it at Virgil hoping he gets the message. 'Call Nemo'. Then he falls unconscious.

 

"Logan!?" he taps his face. He's out. ' _PANIC! PANIC! PANIC!'_  Something, maybe Logan subconsciously, tells him that the effects of the venom were too fast. He needs help. He needs it now! He looks at Logan's phone and picks it up, having left his in the commons. He quickly dials Nemo. There's a long pause. Virgil slides Logan's glasses, socks and pants off, leaving his boxers on, then gently sets him in the bath tub. The call finally connects. 

 

"Hello?" Nemo's voice comes through.

 

"NEMO! LOGAN GOT BIT BY THE NEW SNAKE AND IT'S VENOMOUS AND NOW HE'S UNCONSCIOUS AND HAS A FEVER AND HIS PULSE IS WEAK AND HE CAN'T BREATHE AND-"

 

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! WHAT!?" Nemo asks.

 

"YOUR SNAKE BIT LOGAN AND NOW HE'S DYING!" 

 

Silence. 

 

"We're on our way. Stay with him, okay Virgil? Try to keep his temperature down. And breathe. Everything's going to be okay. Logan will pull through. He's strong."

 

Virgil nods though he knows Nemo can't see it. "I know." he says, voice shaky as he strokes Logan's bangs away from his face. "I know he is. I'm with him now. I put him in the bathtub in my room and filled it with room temperature water."

 

"Good. We'll be right there." Nemo says before ending the call. Virgil clutches the phone and intertwines his fingers with Logan's. He feels the others rise up in his room. Nemo walks in and kneels beside him, feeling Logan's forehead. "How long ago was he bit?" Nemo asks.

 

Virgil mentally backtracks for a moment. "10... Maybe 15 minutes ago..." He says. "I was in the commons when he went looking for it. He came back and went to the kitchen, then sat down in his chair. He looked kinda weak, so I asked him what happened, and he said the snake bit him, but that he was fine and then he collapsed." Virgil gasps, fighting for tears that were forming from fear. 

 

Nemo glances over his shoulder and gestures for Patton to come in and help Virgil. He then turns his attention back on Logan. After examining him a bit more, he stands up and walks out, determined to find the snake. "Take his temperature for me and try to keep it down," he says to Roman as he walks past.

 

Roman summons a thermometer and takes Logan temperature while Patton went to Virgil. He knees down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Virgil, Virgil, kiddo look at me. Everything going to be fine. Logan isn't going to die." Virgil bites his lip and nods.

 

Roman pulls the thermometer out and looks at it. He frowns. "He's got 108, that not good. Even for fever standards." Concern and fear consume his voice. 

 

Nemo searches down the hall, tasting the air in search for the snake. He follows the scent till he finds it, coiled up in a striking position. "You aren't supposed to be venomous." He says in a slightly disappointed tone. He reaches for it. It strikes his hand. He gasps as its fangs bury themselves into his flesh. "You really are a pain." He says, gritting his teeth when something catches his eye. His expression morphs into one of confusion. "You're a Chrysopela! You aren't supposed to be venomous and you aren't supposed to have wings!" He exclaims. The snake simply chews on his hand in response. He studies the snake closely, noting how it's head shape and eyes resemble that of a pit viper. The fangs in his hand do as well. And the fact that Logan fell unconscious only 10 minutes after the bite... "Okay, that's enough." Nemo says, getting up and walking to the kitchen, snake hanging from his hand. He turns on the kitchen sink and runs the snake's head under cold water, causing the snake to let go. He grabs it before it can slither (or fly) away. "To bed." He says, going to his room and putting it in a fabric sack. It squirms and twists, trying to fight its way out, but Nemo ties the top securely closed. "Watch that for me, will you?" He says to the other four snakes scattered around the room.

 

He closes the door and notices his hand is still bleeding. He goes to Virgil's room, and enters the bathroom. He runs his hand under cold water to get the bleeding to slow, but remembers that if his hypothesis is correct, the attempt is futile, so he just grabs a towel and wraps it around his hand. Virgil looks back at him, eyes wide. "Did it bite you too?" He asks, scared. If Nemo got bit, the other three don't know enough to help them and-

 

"Yes, but I'm immune." 

 

Virgil's breath catches, then he sighs. "What do we do about Logan?"

 

"I let the snake bite me, so my body can create antibodies. After a while I'll be able to perform a blood transfusion and give those antibodies to him. For now, though, our main goal is to keep his temperature down. If I'm right, that snake is part Pit Viper, which means the venom is going to thin his blood. That means any injuries, internal or external, will have more impact and take longer to heal. That also means his oxygen levels will be lower, so he may need an oxygen mask." Nemo says, bending down, noting how pale Logan looks. "What was his temperature?" He asks.

 

"He’s got 108" Roman hands him the thermometer. Logan gasp for air and Roman quickly summon air equipment putting the mask over Logan mouth. Logan slowly relax finally getting air into him. Nemo glances at the thermometer then checks Logan's pulse. He sighs as he feels it growing stronger with more oxygen flowing through him. He suddenly begins to feel lightheaded himself. He groans and leans against the bathtub. 

 

"Nemo?" Virgil asks cautiously. 

 

"I'm fine." He says. "Just tired... The venom is starting to work... I'm gonna go lay down for a bit..." he says, hoisting himself up. He glances down and see Virgil's worried expression. "Don't worry, it won't kill me... this is just my body forming the antibodies." He says, offering a smile. He turns to make his way out but accidentally runs into Roman. "Sorry..." he mumbles, before pulling the fanciful side out of the bathroom with him. He closes the door, so the others can't hear. "I need you to check my temperature occasionally too. If it gets above 104, try to bring it down. When it breaks, wake me up." He says.

 

Roman nods his head determination in his eyes. "Sleep in Virgil bed that way I check you two faster." Nemo nods and makes his way to the bed, wobbling a bit. He falls onto it, face first before turning to lay on his side and willing himself to sleep to escape the oncoming headache. A part of him hopes he's right about being immune, about the blood transfusion, about helping Logan. He can’t help as his thoughts are soon being pulled away and he eases into a fitful slumber.


	4. Nurse Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains transferring of blood. Please do not use this as a guide or how-to. ALWAYS seek professional medical help.

Roman spent the next 10 minutes going back and forth checking temperatures and trying to keep Virgil calm with the help of Patton. Logan fever has yet to even going down, but Nemo was just about done. Roman shakes him. "Nemo, wake up your good now."

 

Nemo slowly opens his eyes, looking around, wondering how he got in Virgil's room. ' _Virgil. Logan. Snake. Venom. Antidote. OH!'_ He hastily gets up feeling a little weak, but strong enough to perform the transfusion. He looks up at Roman. "Thanks." He says before going to Logan's room and collecting the necessary equipment and bringing it into the bathroom. "Patton? Can you take Virgil downstairs please?"

 

Patton nodded as he holds onto Virgil. "Come on kiddo let’s give them some space." As he tries to gently push him out.

 

Virgil reaches for the tub, but Nemo quickly pushes his hand away. "You'll see him soon. He'll be fine, don't worry. For now, we need some space to work. Okay?" He says, rubbing Virgil's arm. Virgil slowly nods and lets himself be led away by Patton.

 

Roman looks at Nemo "Do you need me to do anything?"

 

Nemo nods a Roman. "I'll need you to hold some things and to just be here in case something bad happens." he says, beginning to set up the equipment. He then leans against the wall and carefully inserts one of the needles into his arm. He grits his teeth a bit as the crimson liquid quickly fills travels down the tube, running through the filter and into the waiting bag. Roman nods fill with determination.

...

Patton drags Virgil into the kitchen. "Everything is going to be fine. Nemo is going to get rid of the poison and Logan will be good as new. Here let’s get some orange juice and some cookies. Nemo going to need after taking blood." Virgil nods, glad to have something to do as he helps Patton.

...

Nemo clamps off the tube and removes the now filled bag. "Here." He says, handing it to Roman and pointing to the curtain rod. "Hang it up there and connect that tube to it. Make sure all the lines are connected. Then open the saline solution till the first white mark on the dial lines up with the one on the bag. Open the blood to the fifth mark. Good." He says, then grabs the tube hanging from the two bags and opens the valve under the filter allowing it to flow out the end of the needle until there is no air bubbles inside the tube, then clamps it again. He then picks up Logan's arm and carefully inserts the needle. Finally, he unclamps the tube, allowing the antidote to flow into Logan's veins. Nemo scoots back against the wall and prepares to fill another bag just in case.

 

"Are you sure that is wise? We don't want to spread yourself to thin." Roman asked with concern while keeping an eye on Logan.

 

"Ya, this is the last one." Nemo says, panting a bit, but otherwise fine. At least that's what he tells himself. ' _This is what Logan did for me_ ,' he realizes. ' _I can't let him down.'_ "And if we don't use it, we can keep it refrigerated just in case we need it in the future," Nemo says optimistically. He rolls his head to look at Logan. "Keep his arm out of the water." He says, weakly pointing to Logan's slipping arm. He shivers. These are the times he hates being half snake. He's always cold and losing blood while sitting on the bathroom tile doesn't help either.

 

Roman quickly grabs Logan arm and pull it out. He notices Nemo shiver and he gets up going over to Virgil bed pulling off one of his blankets then put it around Nemo shoulder wrapping it around him. "Here this should help."

 

Nemo nods. "Tthhhanksssssssss." He slurs, drawing the blanket closer to himself. He glances down at the bag. "Almossst... Done..." he says. "C-check Logan's temperature... It might-t sspike bef-fore brreakingg..." He huddles into the blanket's warmth.

 

Roman nods as he takes his temperature. He pulls it out and looks at it, then frowns. "112"

 

Nemo looks up in shock. He reaches over to feel the water. "Drain this and fill it again with the water being a little colder than room temperature." he says. 

 

Roman opens the pluck and watches the water drain. Logan shivers as the water leaves his body. Once it is lower enough Roman turns the water back on to start refilling it. He closes the pluck and turns off the water when the tub is full. "How is the bag coming?" Roman hears a soft pat and turns to see Nemo having fallen asleep and laying on the floor, bag near full. Roman shakes his head "I told you not to spread yourself to thin." He sighs, then takes the needle out and property closes the bag. He puts in on the counter for now then goes to pick Nemo. He carries him to Virgil bed and tucks him in. He pulls out his phone and text Virgil and Patton that it's done but Nemo fell asleep (because it sounds better than saying he pass out.) then goes back into the bathroom and watches Logan.

 

Virgil feels his phone vibrate and immediately pulls it out to see a text from Roman. Panic floods him as he opens it. He quickly reads through it and texts back, "How is he?" He sends it and vaguely wonders how Nemo could fall asleep during something so important.

 

Roman looks at the text and wonders which one he was talking about, he shrugs and decides to do both. "Logan went up to 112 but I've changed the water so that should help. Nemo is fine, the little worry fish decided to do 2 bags just in case. He is also cold so I put him in your bed for rest and to warm up. I hope you don't mind." Roman sends the text and puts his phone down continuing to watch Logan like a hawk.

 

Virgil frowns at Logan's temperature then snorts at the nickname Roman gave Nemo. Oh, he's so using that later... "Okay, that's fine. Let me know when either of them wakes up?" He texts.

 

Roman quickly reads the text and fires back "Sure thing" then continues his watch. He takes Logan temperature again and is relief to see that it went down by one. He kept the bathroom door open, so he can keep an eye on Nemo without having to keep going in and out of the two rooms. Nemo groans and begins to stir. His head hurts. That's the first thing he notices. The second is that his arms and legs feel heavy and won't listen to him. He tries to move, but huffs when he can't. And he's cold. Somehow. Under all the blankets he feels atop him. He's stubborn snake half refuses to warm up. Roman turn to see Nemo. He gets up pulling out his phone sending a quick text to Virgil that he’s up. "How are you feeling?" Nemo lets out a groan, muffled against the mattress.

 

Virgil sees the text and grabs a small plate of cookies and a glass of orange juice. "I'll be right back, Pat. Nemo is up." He says before turning to climb the stairs to his room, careful not to spill the juice. He gently knocks on the door with his foot.

 

Roman opens the door and let Virgil in. "He pretty out of it. Can you watch him? I don't like leaving Logan alone.” Roman asks already half way in the bathroom.

 

"Ya, sure." Virgil says, walking over and setting the glass and cookies down. He takes one and holds it under Nemo's nose. Nemo sniffs, flicking his snake tongue to find the source. Virgil pulls it away just as Nemo goes to take a bite, eyes still closed. The half snake whines as Virgil chuckles. "Open your eyes." Virgil says. Nemo slowly opens them as if it's something he's never done before. Virgil holds out the cookie, waiting for Nemo to take it. When he doesn't, just holds it up to Nemo's mouth while the other nibbles on it. He eventually finishes it and Virgil sits him up, then holds the glass to his lips. Nemo drinks it greedily before beginning to fade again.

 

Roman goes back and watches the rest of the blood enter Logan arm. Without looking away he calls out "How's Nemo?"

 

Virgil lays Nemo down and strokes his scales, causing him to purr. "He's okay. Just out of it, like you said. How's Logan?" He asks, dread taking over him again as he walks into the bathroom and sees the bag of blood hanging from the curtain rod. His knees feel oddly unsteady.

 

"He has finished the bag which is good. Though if I'm being Frank I don't know what to do and the only two people who can help are out cold. He is down to 109 so that good at least."

 

Virgil nods, steadying himself against the counter. "Well...He has the antidote now, right? And his temperature is coming down... So, I guess we just wait for his body to fight it off?"

 

"I suppose that fair." He sighs "I sorry we were here to help when it happened." He said guilty.

 

"No, you guys came as soon as I called. Either way, it would have happened." Virgil says, attempting to avoid looking at the blood. 

 

_THUD!_


	5. Affection

Virgil's head spins around and he looks out to the bed to see Nemo, tangled in blankets, on the floor, groaning. Virgil smirks and walks over. "Hey, worry fish." Virgil greets him. Nemo looks up from in front of Virgil's feet, Virgil looking down at him. It takes him a second to process what Virgil said. 

 

"Huh?" Nemo asks. Virgil chuckles and lifts him up from the ground and back into bed. Nemo purrs. "Where's Pat?" He asks. 

 

"In the kitchen." Virgil says with a smile. "He made cookies for you, so I brought a few." He hands the plate to Nemo, who eagerly sits up to take them. He quickly stuffs them in his mouth, making a mess on Virgil's bed, but he doesn't mind (too much). Nemo finishes and licks his lips. 

 

"Can I go see him?" Nemo looks up at him like a child asking to go play outside. 

 

Virgil smiles. "Of course. I'll go with you then I'm gonna come back up here, okay?" Nemo nods. "Roman! I'll be right back!" Virgil says, picking up the plate and glass and herding Nemo towards the door.

 

"OK" 

 

Patton was cleaning the counter when Virgil and Nemo come down. "Hey kiddo how’s Logan?" He then took a longer look at Nemo. "Nemo are you alright?"

 

“Cookie- PAT!” Nemo exclaims like he hasn’t seen Patton for months. Virgil practically throws Nemo at him. 

 

“Logan’s still out, Roman’s watching him and I’m gonna keep him company. Nemo is a bit out of it, as you can see. He pushed himself a bit too much, but he’ll be fine.” He says, smiling at how happy Nemo looks in Patton’s arms. If only that were him and Logan... he shakes the thought from his head.

 

Patton giggles "I can see that." He scratches Nemo scales "You've done a good job you want to lay down? We can cuddle." Nemo purrs and nods furiously, pretty much dragging Patton away to the couch. Virgil smiles at the two once more before heading back to his room.

 

Virgil comes back to Roman still staring at a peaceful Logan. “You okay?” Virgil asks.

 

Roman sigh "I'm just worry ya know. I don't like seeing him like this." 

 

Logan felt wet, why was he wet? He tries opening his eyes but it's not working. He groans barely being able to lift his arm. Roman gasp but doesn't do anything. Logan manage to pull the air mask off. He weakly speaks. "Virgil?"

 

“I’m here, Lo.” He says, smiling down at him, taking the air mask so it doesn’t fall into the water. “How do you feel?”

 

"Everything hurts, where am I? Why am I wet?" He talks very quietly his breathing seems normal and he looks like he keeps trying to open his eyes but is failing at it.

 

“Shhh... you’re okay. You got bit by a snake and got pretty sick, but Nemo and Roman took good care of you.” Virgil says, rubbing smalls circles along Logan’s forehead.

 

"I'm going to get some pain killers try to keep him awake until then" Roman said as he got up and left. 

 

Logan relaxes with the touch. "Virgil how is your head?" He asked final giving up on opening his eyes.

 

Virgil laughed. Even after being told he got bit by a snake, the first thing Logan asks is if he’s alright. Gosh, he loved Logan so much. “Better, you gave me quite a scare and kinda made me forget about it.” Virgil admits with a smile. “I’m just glad you’re awake and okay...”

 

"Sorry didn't mean to do that" Roman comes back in.

 

"Alright Logan I need you to take these" 

 

"Roman?"

 

"Yeah it's me specs"

 

"How's Pat?"

 

"He's fine, he cuddling with Nemo right now"

 

"Virgil slept on top of me earlier" Roman puts the pills into his mouth.

 

"Did he now?" Roman didn't even try to hide the smirk that was growing on his face.

 

"It was nice" and he fell asleep.

 

Virgil stares and tries to hide the growing blush on his face. “I-It wasn’t- that- you know?” Virgil stutters. “He tried to leave the bed!” His blush grows when he realizes that doesn’t sound any better. “Just! Nevermind!” He says, pulling his hood over his face and walking out of the bathroom. It doesn’t help much though, cause the first thing he sees is the bed where he and Logan shared that special morning. He groans, walks back into the bathroom, and splashes his face with some cool water from the sink.

 

"Well I don't know about you, but I feel much better. How about you lover boy?" Roman tease. Virgil hisses and throws some water at him. Roman just laughs it off. "Alright I'll stop. At least he’s getting better."

 

Ya...” Virgil says as he gazes softly at Logan. “What’s his temperature?”

 

Roman turns back to Logan and takes his temperature. "107, slow but steady it seems."

 

Virgil nods. “I can take watch for a while if you wanna go get something to eat?” He offers.

 

Roman looks at Logan then back at Virgil. he smirks "Sure that sounds great." Roman gets up pats Virgil on the back and walks out.

 

Virgil scowls at Roman. What did he think he was gonna do? Kiss Logan and hope he wakes up? Though... that isn’t a bad- ' _NOPE! YOU HAVE BEEN STOPPED! SHUT UP, VIRGIL!'_ he thinks. He pulls up his phone and “occasionally” (more than occasionally) glances at Logan for a few seconds (more like a few minutes). He begins to worry he’s getting his hopes up, that Logan doesn’t like him back in that way.

 

After a few minutes Logan starts shivering and talking to himself. "Clean Patton room, check on Patton, look over everyone wounds, make dinner. Be productive be helpful."

 

Virgil looks over. “Lo?” He questions. He feels Logan’s forehead. He’s not burning up anymore. He pulls the drain and gets a towel ready. “Lo-Lo, can you hear me?” He asks as he dries the logical side.

 

"I can't fight, I can't help, need to help." He mumbles "Useless" before calming down.

 

Virgil’s eyes widen, and he feels himself about to cry. “You’re not useless.” He mumbles, not caring if he can hear him or not. He lifts Logan out of the tub setting him on the floor to dry him off more before carrying him out to his bed. “I’ll be right back.” He says, before disappearing into the hall, set on raiding Logan’s room for some clothes.

 

Patton came up the stairs "Hey kiddo how's Logan?"

 

“Well... he woke up once, and his fever is going down, so I’d say he’s getting better. What about Nemo?” Virgil asks, fidgeting. He needed to grab those close and get back to Logan...

 

"He fell asleep I figure I could come and check on Logan" Patton notice Virgil fidgeting "What's wrong kiddo?"

 

“Oh. Nothing. Just... umm... well...” Virgil stammers, scratching the back of his neck. “Is Roman downstairs?” He whispers.

 

"Yes" Patton answers confusing not sure what that has to do with anything.

 

Okay, come with me?” He asks, walking towards Logan’s room and opening the door.

 

"Sure thing" Patton and Virgil walk into Logan room. Virgil closing the door behind him. "What's wrong kiddo?" Patton asked with concern.

 

Virgil starts searching through Logan’s clothes, trying to find the ones that will be most comfortable. He sighs. “I... like... Logan...” he says slowly.

 

"Oh, has seeing Logan in this state upset you? I can look after Logan for a while. I know it's hard to see your love one in pain." Patton suggests.

 

“No, I mean. Ya. A little. But I feel like it would be worse if I’m not around. Maybe not for him, but for me...” he says, gathering together a fresh change for Logan and sighing. “I like him... but I don’t know how to tell him, and I don’t even know if he likes me. He’s so kind and considerate. To everyone, not just me. And I like that about him. I just... I don’t know, I don’t even know what I’m trying to say.” Virgil says and steps out the door, walking back to his room.

 

Patton follows him. "I think you have a good chance. Out of all of us you seem most like his type." Patton gives him a warm smile "Has he done anything to make you think he do or doesn't like you?"

 

Virgil smiles fondly at the memories. “Well... it was nice this morning... we... cuddled and fell asleep on my bed.” He says, opening the door and stepping into his room. “I fell down the stairs just before he was bit, and he took good care of me. He knew what I needed before I even asked. And when he woke up from the fever he asked about my head again...”

 

"You got him to cuddle!?" Patton asks in shock. "I've been trying to get him to cuddle with me for years. I think that is a good sign as any right there kiddo. Sorry I'm getting head of myself. Did he say that he liked it?"

 

Virgil blushes. “Uhh... ya. He said I fell asleep on top of him and that it was nice before he fell asleep again in the tub. Roman... was there... he started teasing me...” Virgil just realizes he has a predicament. He needs to change Logan. As in all the way. But Patton is there. ' _Great planning, Virgil.'_ he tells himself.

 

"Roman is Roman, he means it all in good fun. Anyway, it sounds to me that he likes you. He might not know it himself and sure he takes care of all of us especially this past week, but I've seen him keep a close eye on you. When he not worrying about me he’s worrying about you."

 

Virgil smiles. “Thanks Pat.” He thinks for a moment. “But how do I tell him? And how the heck and I supposed to change his underwear without either of us feeling weird about it?" He doesn’t realize he said that last part out loud.

 

Patton giggles. "First I would wait until he healthy again. Second don't worry about changing him, we all have the same body. I'll leave you alone to do it though if that will make you feel better."

 

Virgil feels his face heat up that he actually said that. “O-okay. Thanks Patton.” He says, offering him a hug.

 

Patton gives him a strong hug "I'll be down stairs if you need me." then leaves the room.

 

“Okay!” Virgil says before the door closes. He sets the bundle of clothes on the bed, hoping Logan doesn’t wake up while he’s changing him. Even Patton’s words don’t help his anxiety in this moment. Logan doesn't wake while Virgil changes him to his relief. Virgil sighs and pulls a blanket over Logan. He spies the thermometer on the bedside table. He grabs it and takes Logan’s temperature. “101” he reads aloud with a tone of relief. He sets the thermometer down and runs his hand through Logan’s hair. He’s not quite sure why, but he carefully slips onto the bed next to Logan, tilts his head and kisses his forehead before shifting to a spooning position. He nuzzles Logan’s hair before drifting off, resting in the knowledge that Logan is safe and recovering.


	6. Took Ya Long Enough

A few hours later Logan final wakes up. He feels like shit, but he managed to sit up and open his eyes this time. He looks around, he in Virgil room. "Ugh what happened?" He thinks for a second 'Oh right snake bite." He looks at the clock 9:30 P.M. "Looks like I wasted the day after all." He sighs he turns to see Virgil asleep next to him. He smiles at the sight then frowns. "I must have made you so worry." His stomach growled at him he was starving. He made his way out of bed and hope he didn't wake the sleeping side and move towards the door.

 

Virgil mumbles at the loss of warmth before curling up, breathing in Logan’s scent. He hums. “Lo Lo...” he says, half asleep.

 

 _'Oh, dear if he wakes up and I'm not here he will panic'_ Logan thinks. He moves back to the bed and pets Virgil hair. "I'm right here everything is fine now."

 

Virgil hums. He felt hands in his hair. He could feel Logan was close. (Though he doesn’t quite put together that it’s Logan’s hand.) He sighs happily. “M’ loves you, Lo...” he mumbles.

 

Logan stops, he blushes but doesn't know what to do. He feels weird _'Was it just the sickness? Did he mean love as romantically or platonically? Why does my heart beat faster at the thought of it being romantically? Breathe_ ' He reminds himself. _'Get a grip you just woke up from getting bitten by a snake that all most killed you. Your just imagining things.'_ Logan calms himself down.

Virgil frowns when Logan’s hand stops. He blinks away sleep. He can feel a weight on the edge of his bed. He looks back, seeing Logan above him, blushing? He has to be imagining things. Logan can’t possibly be-

 

"Virgil your awake. How did you sleep?" Logan push all of his thoughts and feelings away. He needs to check to make sure Virgil is ok then he really needs to eat.

 

“Mmm... good. I didn’t mean to though. It just kind of... happened.” He says, gesturing vaguely. “You’re a good pillow.” He winks.

 

Logan face definitely felt hot. _'Am I getting sick again?'_ he shakes the thought away. "I'm glad I could be of a service. Now if you excuse me, I will be going down stairs. I am very hungry at the moment."

 

Virgil smirks. Logan was definitely blushing. ' _This is actually kinda fun.'_ he thinks. “I’ll go with you,” he says, swinging his feet off the bed.

 

"Alright" Logan and Virgil go down stairs and into the common room. Patton, Roman, and Nemo were all sitting on the couch watching Finding Nemo to Nemo annoyance. Patton turns around when he hears footsteps and jump the couch when he saw Logan.

 

"LOGAN" Patton jump him into a hug. Logan almost losing his balance. "How are you? Are you feeling ok? Are you hungry?"

 

"Patton slow down. I am alright and yes I am very hungry at the moment." Patton let go and went straight to the kitchen. Roman continue sitting on the couch staring at Virgil with a smirk. Virgil bares his teeth at Roman.

 

Nemo gets up and walks over slowly. “Hey... uh... I’m sorry my snake bit you.” He says. “It won’t happen again. I’ll make sure of it. But I’m still confused by it. When we found it, it was just a normal flying snake, and then suddenly it has wings and is part pit viper and- “ he sees Virgil’s unimpressed expression. “Ya, sorry.”

 

"It's alright you didn't know, either did I. Though that is interesting maybe something we can look into."

 

“Ya, your snake almost killed Virgil’s boyfriend.” Roman comments. Before he knows it, Virgil is in front of him, throwing him over the back of the couch, startling Nemo.

 

Logan stands still shock by Roman comment and Virgil reaction. "Roman I'm not Virgil boyfriend" _'Why is my heart pounding? Maybe I haven't fully recovered yet, still hungry'_ "Well I'll be in the kitchen." He walks into the kitchen noticing that he his blushing.

 

Virgil’s heart skips a beat when Logan says that. Then he realizes he’d say the same thing. Nemo smirks as Logan walks past, but knows better than to say anything, unlike a very unfortunate prince... “EVERYTHING HURTS!” Roman wails dramatically.

 

“Oh, shut up!” Virgil huffs, taking Roman’s spot.

 

"Hey, Logan I made you some toast sorry it's not much." Patton hand him the toast cover with his favorite jelly spread. Logan smile at it.

 

"Thank you Patton" He takes it from Patton. Patton looks at Logan face.

 

"Are you alright Logan?" Logan looked up at him.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Your all red."

 

"Oh yes, I've been blushing a lot lately." Patton smile.

 

"Oh, do tell"

 

Nemo reclaims his place on the couch, stretching out to save a spot for Patton. Virgil overhears Patton’s words and pulls his hood over his head to hide, trying to focus on the movie he’s seen a hundred times to tune out the conversation in the kitchen, but he can’t help but find himself listening in.

 

“Well it all started when Virgil made me rest in his bed. He must have realized that I wasn’t going to stay in bed, so he put himself on top of me, so I couldn’t escape. I was surprise and I must have blush out of embarrassment.” Patton nodded, and Logan continued after eating a piece of his toast. “Then when we woke up he rub his thumb on my cheek. I simple gesture but cause me to blush anyway. It wasn’t embarrassing, so I don’t know why it cause me to blush.” Patton continue to nod letting Logan get everything out. Logan took another bite of his toast then continued. “Then I swear I heard Virgil tell me that he loved him in his sleep!”

 

“He did!” Patton said acting shock, but he felt more pity for the poor anxious side. That was probably not the way he wanted Logan to find out.

 

“Yes, but it could mean platonic love or family love. Love isn’t always romantic. Yet I blush, and my heart pounded at the idea of it being romantic. Then we ended with Roman calling me Virgil boyfriend, which I’m not, and yet my heart pounded at the idea. Of course, that could just because I’m still recovering from the poison so- “Patton finally cuts him off.

 

“Logan, tell me what you think of Virgil?” Logan pauses.

 

“What?”

 

“How does Virgil make you feel?” Logan thought for a moment.

 

“Well, he makes me happy. He’s always there when I need him even when I don’t want him, I mean the help of course. He’s always on top of things which is nice. I feel safe around him, like he won’t let anything hurt me.” Patton nodded.

 

“Do you think that maybe the reason you blush, and your heart is pounding around Virgil is because you like him?” Logan pauses for a second to think it over then it clicks.

 

“O my God your right. I’m in love with Virgil.” Patton smiles at him.

 

“See that wasn’t so hard.”


	7. Foreshadow

Virgil's breath catches. Nemo glances over, smirking. Roman is sitting next to him, also smirking at the silently panicking emo.  _"I'm in love with Virgil. I'm in love with Virgil. I'm in love with Virgil."_  the chant repeats in his mind. He might just pass out. Nemo taps him on the shoulder and holds up 4, 7, 8, reminding him to breathe. Virgil finally does and nods his thanks. Nemo smiles back.

 

"What am I going to do?" Logan asked a little nervously. Patton tilt his head.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"What am I going to do about these feelings? Virgil doesn't like me that way." Patton was a little shock to hear that especially after he told him that Virgil already said he loved him.

 

"What makes you think he doesn't love you back?"

 

"Well I-" he cuts himself off. He knows what talking bad about yourself was going to get him. A very long talk about how great he is are. "Nevermind" He said sounded defeated and went to finish the rest of his toast. Patton frown at him.

 

Virgil really doesn't know what got into himself. His body seems to move on its own will. He marches up, grabs Logan by the collar, and pulls him into a kiss. He stays there briefly, the moment feeling all so surreal that Virgil is afraid it's all a dream. He slowly pulls back. "I do love you, Logan. Romantically. And- I want to be your boyfriend. If you want?" he asks nervously. Nemo has his phone out, recording the scene. Roman and Patton lets out an excited squeal.

 

Logan face became red as a tomato. "I-I-I" When he words fail him and just nodded his head over and over again. His heart was pounding but now he knew why, he was in love with Virgil and he was so happy that Virgil kiss him.

 

Virgil's blush darkens as his heart races faster. "May- can we- kiss me?" Virgil asks, bringing his hand around the back of Logan's neck. Slowly drawing closer. This can't be real. This has to be a dream. But if it is, does he really want to know? Logan pulls him in dipping him and kissing him with all of is now known love. Patton was so happy for them. He walks out of the kitchen to give them some privacy.

 

The other two aren't as generous, Nemo continuing to record while he and Roman chant. "Ship! Ship! Ship! Ship! Ship!" 

 

Virgil pulls away a moment. "SHAT UUUUUUUUP!" He shouts over his shoulder before drawing Logan into another kiss. He can't stop. He feels so safe, so secure in Logan's embrace.

 

Patton walked up to Nemo and lower his phone. He smirks at him then pushes him into a kiss with so much force that he pushes Nemo on top of Roman blocking his view of Virgil and Logan. "Mmph!" Nemo manages before relaxing and smiling into it.

 

"Hey! I don't have anyone!" Roman mock pouts.

 

"Go kiss one of Nemo's snakes." Virgil says, making Nemo cough.

 

Logan sits Virgil up finally realizing something. "Virgil we’re you listen to me and Patton conversation?"

 

"Uhhhhhh.... Heh... Umm.. Well...." Virgil looks down, trying to figure out how to explain.

 

Logan raise an eyebrow "I'm taking that as a yes." He sighs "Well I guess I let it go this time given that I enjoy the outcome of the choice" Logan smirks at Virgil.

 

Virgil feels his face heat up again. "Damn... You have a way with words... I think I know away to shut you up." he raises a brow and smirks.

 

"Oh, really do tell." Logan mocked. Virgil smirks and grabs Logan as they sink out to Virgil's room.

 

Nemo breaks away from his and Patton's kiss, breathing heavily. He rubs his cheek against Patton's, purring. Roman huffs, legs still pinned under the two. "I'll wait." he says, feeling a little lonely being surrounded by couples but having no one of his own. ' _I'm fine,'_ he tells himself. But he knows better. He's not only the fanciful and creative side, but the romantic one as well...

 

Nemo frowns a bit, sensing Roman's lies. Patton looked at Nemo giving him his 'What's wrong?' face. Nemo gently pushes Patton off of him and leans up, gesturing to Roman with his eyes. Patton gets up and sits down next to Roman. "What's wrong buddy?" Nemo sits down on Roman's other side.

 

 _'I'm trapped!'_ Roman thinks before putting on a grand smile. "Nothing's wrong! I'm happy for Pattmo and Analogical!" he announces.

 

Nemo frowns as Roman mentally kicks himself for forgetting Nemo can see through his lies. "Roman it's not wise to lie in front of the lie detector. What's wrong?" Patton said in his dad voice.

 

Roman bites his lip. "It-it's nothing. Really. Nothing that can be solved anyways." he goes to leave. "I'll be in the imagination."

 

Patton grab onto his wrist. "Roman please" he sighs "Your feeling left out."

 

Roman grits his teeth and sharply nods. "I can't help it. I'm happy for all of you. I really am. But just... Something... I don't know..." he says, sitting down on the coffee table.

 

"I'm sorry you feel that way Roman." Was all Patton could think of to say. Like really what can he say, 'Sorry that none of us like you in a romantic way.' it would crush him more. He looks over to Nemo for some help. Nemo bites his lip. There really is no way to comfort Roman, with truth or lie.

 

Roman shakes his head. "Nah, it's fine! You are all happy, and that's what matters to me!" he says, standing and flashing Patton a charming smile. "As I said before, I shall be in the imagination should I be needed!" he announces before sinking out.

 

Nemo looks at Patton carefully. Patton looks at Nemo. "Is he ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER XD is Roman ok? Honestly we don't know either so we will figure it out together lol. I hope you enjoyed to fluff before the storm. I have a good feeling about part 3 or nervous feeling. Haven't decided yet. Well thanks for reading. I hope you have a great day and happy reading!-Terra.


End file.
